


Melt

by BananaNeko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blushing, Cheesy, Cherry Blossoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daylight Date, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Internet porn, Kissing, M/M, Melt (Song), Mini Bedroom Scene, Original Len Pyjamas, Shota Len, Shota Shota Fever, Shotacon, VanaN'Ice, Written by Fangirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaNeko/pseuds/BananaNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the Vocaloid family knows Kaito is the kind, reliable big brother they can always count on, but spring is a special time for everyone. Especially the season of the cherry blossoms – it’s Len’s favourite season, after all. But lately, he’s been acting a little strangely. He seems to spend a rather long time in the closet picking his clothes, for one thing…</p><p>Warning on some cheesiness.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know I gave this fic the title "Melt", but it’s not a KaitoXMiku fic, okay?
> 
> It’s based on the song "Sakura Maichirinu -Rei-" from VanaN’Ice album Blue Rose. Well… the song is kind of sad with a happy melody (they keep hinting that Len died, AGAIN, he’s already died a bazillion times no thanks to his fandom) but just pretend he didn’t. x3
> 
> And chuck the guitars and costumes and Gakupo (he's with Luka in this one) out of the picture, and pretend Len wasn’t wearing that cute fluffy pink dress.

‘Come on Gumi, we’re going out to see the cherry blossoms! Do you want to come too, Meiko-nee?’ Miku asked cheerfully from the hallway.

Gumi pulled on her boots and scrambled out the door after Rin, frill skirts bouncing. Meiko shook her head. ‘Thank you but no. I have something I want to do at home.’

‘Alright. How about you, Ia?’

Ia looked up from braiding a lock of her long fringe, tossed back her waist-long metallic hair and flashed a beam. ‘Yup. I sure am.’

Rin poked her head back in through the door with a hopeful smile. ‘Are you coming too, Kaito-nii?’ she asked Kaito, who was rolling on the carpet with a Wii controller, intent on keeping his purple-haired Vocaloid version of Mario running on track. ‘And Len,’ Rin added reluctantly on second thought.

Len, who was lounging on the couch watching Kaito play, with a pair of V2-Yamaha headphones resembling overlarge earmuffs clamped over his head, appeared not to have heard her.

‘Hm, what?’ Kaito glanced at Rin. ‘No, I want to finish this level first… Ugh! Why does this thing keep going off-track!?’

Looking very disappointed, Rin slunk out after the other Vocaloids.

‘Cheer up Rin-chan. I’ll buy you an orange sherbet,’ Gumi said brightly with a pat on her shoulder.

‘You can tell him how much ice cream he missed for staying indoors,’ Ia joined in. Rin grinned half-heartedly in reply.

As the girls’ cheerful chattering faded away, Len took off his headphones – which were in fact real earmuffs with cords attached to them – and peered warily at the closed door. He wiped sweat off his forehead and smiled. ‘Whew, they’re gone. Ice cream, Kaito-nii?’

Kaito jumped, not realising that Len hadn’t been listening to music.

‘No thanks.’

Len looked so disappointed that Kaito amended hastily, ‘Alright. Yes, please.’

Len went to the kitchen and back, and handed him an icy cold bar: a frozen banana. Kaito raised an eyebrow at him. Len shrugged with a sheepish grin and quickly escaped out of the living room.

 _Hmm… Not bad,_ Kaito chewed thoughtfully as he munched on the half-crunchy, half-creamy sweet dessert, gazing at Gakupo and his aubergine racecar suspended in mid-air on the TV screen for several seconds before plummeting off a cliff with a very artificial splash. Today was one of his rare chances to get a good solid hour or two of uninterrupted gaming with no complaints about his lousy manoeuvring skills, since the real Gakupo was out with Luka to see the cherry blossoms as well.

Speaking of… Wasn’t it rather strange for Len to be staying home? He’d usually go check on the trees every other morning like he couldn’t wait for the flowers to bloom. He’d even refuse to go back home until the sun was down and he had no choice. But here he was, in his striped plush pyjamas with that adorable hood and cat-ears, not having even changed into his Vocaloid uniform.

‘Don’t you want to go out too?’ Kaito asked as Len timidly crept his way back on tiptoes into the living room.

Len froze in half-crouch and blushed. ‘N-no, it’s okay… I want to stay with y– I mean, uh…’

‘Are you sure? We could go together if you want. I suspect Meiko’s gonna start complaining otherwise about letting you out alone and the sort… You know, like she usually does. I know you’re already twelve and all and I guess it gets kind of irritating sometimes but…’ Kaito babbled loosely, trailing away.

There was an awkward pause.

‘Really?’ Len squeaked.

‘Yeah? Of course,’ Kaito replied in surprise.

‘O-Okay…’ Len grinned shyly, and laughed. ‘Yes.’

‘Wait. I’d better check with Meiko to see if it’s okay. She’s gonna kill me if I take you out without saying and something happens again.’

Len actually _covered_ his face.

Kaito pretended not to notice and went to find Meiko. He found her in the kitchen. She was squinting into a massive cook-book with tiny printing, massaging her temple with the butt end of a whisk.

‘Do you happen to know where the magnifying glass went, Kaito? After you tried to start that fire for the barbecue and failed…’

‘Meiko – can I go to the river dike? You know, the one everyone’s gone to,’ Kaito said loudly.

Meiko looked weirdly at him. ‘Why’re you asking me? Of course you can.’

‘And, uh. …Len’s coming too…’

‘Oh. – Ohh. Yeah, _sure_. But make sure he doesn’t “fall in the river” again, okay?’ Meiko said a little sarcastically. ‘And see if Yuki-chan wants to go too. Be fair.’

‘Fine,’ Kaito grumbled. He wasn’t too fond of Kaai Yuki. She was sort of… too _grown-up_. ‘Can you come with me too?’

‘What are you, a kindergarten kid?’ she snorted, but took off her glasses and followed Kaito upstairs anyway. Len saw them and followed as well.

‘Come in,’ answered a girlish voice loftily when they knocked on the lace-stickered door.

The majority of the furniture in the room was pale pink and white including the wallpaper, with a few exceptions of latte-coloured items. There was a very neat pink desktop and a set of very neat speakers on the very neat desk. No one could probably have guessed that the room belonged to a nine-year-old girl.

The resident of the very neat and pink room was reading the month’s edition of _Chao_ stretched out on her pink mattress. She peered calmly over the top of her book at the crowd in her bedroom. ‘What’s all the fuss about?’

 _This is why_ , Kaito mouthed at Len. Len nodded consolingly.

Meiko put on a smile. ‘Um. Yuki-chan, these guys said they’re going to the dike to see the cherry blossoms – would you like to go with them?’

Yuki took one look at the two of them and crossed her arms. ‘Nope. I’m not going with them,’ she declared. ‘I want to go with VY2.’

‘Ah, I’m hurt. You’re never going to call me Yuma-nii, are you Yuki-chan?’

They all turned to see Yuma leaning against the doorpost. The Yamaha cousin had his arms crossed, and looked as out of place in the real-life world as ever, dead-straight metallic pink hair, bright emerald green eyes (the sort found only in fantasy video games), black hoodie, enigmatic smile and all.

Yuki shrugged. ‘Your official name is VY2, isn’t it?’

‘Lolo!’ Len beamed, noticing the Yamaha cousin too, and Yuma sighed delicately in exasperation. Kaito sidled slightly closer to Len, feeling rather miffed. Rin and Len were the only two Vocaloids who called Yuma by his nickname – and to admit honestly, he didn’t like it.

Mizki appeared next to Yuma. ‘It’s alright, you can come with us Yuki-chan. We were just going out to the shopping mall – we can spare an hour or two at the dike.’ Yuma nodded once in affirmation to her offer.

‘Thanks,’ Yuki said coolly, ‘Though you’re all treating me like an inconvenience.’

Everyone looked very uncomfortable.

‘S-sorry Yuki-chan… We didn’t mean it that way,’ Meiko put in tentatively.

Mizki helpfully filled in the silence. ‘You don’t need to worry, I’ll keep an eye on this stupid lollicon,’ she smirked, elbowing Yuma in the shoulder.

Yuma sniffed. ‘I _told_ you, I’m not a…’

Len cut him off with a laugh. ‘Awh. You’re going out with _two_ girls, Lolo?’

Kaito laughed too, albeit a little stiffly. He set his jaw and glared more than smiled at Yuma. ‘Come on Len, _let’s go_.’

Yuki glanced at them and smirked.

Kaito half-marched, half-yanked Len out of the room and dragged him away down the hall. The other Vocaloids took that as a good timing to leave, and slowly trudged out after them with careful smiles in Yuki’s direction.

Back in the room, Yuma peered curiously into the screen on Yuki’s neat pink desktop, which had just flickered on from an incoming Facebook chat. ‘What were you searching, Yuki-chan?’

‘Hey! Don’t look at that,’ Yuki snapped, digging through her very neat drawers for clothes.

Yuma ignored her and raised an incredulous eyebrow at what was on the screen. ‘“ _Kagamine Len_ – _a-all out uk_ _e_ _… R-18_ ”!? Uhh Yuki-chan…?’

‘I was looking for something _interesting_ to post. Kiyoteru hasn’t been talking to me lately – he hasn’t even checked my notebook in _weeks_. He’s terrible, isn’t he?’

‘…Ahh. Okay…?’

‘I suspect he’s been with that Kagamine boy – gosh, all the guys are going _crazy_ for that dopey banana-kid, it’s so annoying!’

‘Right…’ Yuma winced.

‘And get out of my room. I’m going to change.’

‘Y-Yes ma’am.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol...  
> While in one fic I write about a bitching bastard raping a girl to pulp, here I am simultaneously writing about a super-girly shota who can’t say “kiss me!” without dying. Because that’s how Len Kagamine keeps all his fans. ;3
> 
> Hmm... I know. Let's call it "Fifty Shades of Len Kagamine".

Len, in the meanwhile – oblivious to Yuki’s evil schemes – was at a loss of what to wear.

‘I’m going on a _date_ with Kaito-nii…’ he gasped, the mirror reflecting his own terrified face – and then he gasped again as he realised what he’d just said, face turning bright red.

‘ _Ohmygod_ … No no no it’s _not_ a date!’ he squeaked, covering his face in his hands.

What was he doing? Kaito was still waiting downstairs.

‘I need to wear – umm…’ He thought hard. What had Kaito said earlier?

‘A… Sailor Moon costume?’

No. That wasn’t it.

‘A sailor shirt. …Oh. _My_ sailor shirt!’ He clapped his forehead as he finally realised what Kaito had been talking about. He’d been… well, kind of preoccupied with staring at his eyes, and stuff… Those really sexy dark sapphire eyes…

‘…Ugh.’

Len batted his hands around his head trying to clear the steamy images popping up in his mind, and hurriedly made a dive in his closet for his clothes.

He wriggled out of his plush pyjamas, kicking them down to his ankles. He dug around until he located his sailor shirt, pushing his head into it – and then stopped and gave a loud _humph_.

Why, of course – he’d left his pants on the back of the door, to… uh – well, dry.

He tentatively opened his closet door a crack, and peeped out into his room. Of course, there was no one there. Just a quick dash to the back of the door and back. Taking a breath like preparing to dive, he darted out from his closet.

He was about halfway across his room when the door suddenly swung open – and Kaito stuck his head in. ‘Len, you alright?’

‘Nyaah!?’

Len jumped a good foot up in the air, face quickly exploding in crimson as he took in Kaito’s face, flailing about in his panic – He wasn’t wearing any pants!

Kaito’s mouth dropped open as his eyes fell on Len’s lower half. ‘What the –!? Oh _shit_ , Len I’m so sorry!’ He backed away quickly, slamming the door shut before Len could so much as find his voice.

They both stared at the shut door of Len’s room, on either side of it, stunned into silence.

Kaito couldn’t get what he’d just glimpsed out of the back of his eyeballs – he simply couldn’t forget what he’d already seen, try as he might. He couldn’t get the sight of Len’s… Len’s _adorable_ blue and yellow banana-print undershorts, and Len standing there in his soft-padded socks, blushing like a flamingo, out of his head.

He didn’t want to admit it, but… his heart was pounding like mad. And his face was red. He was turned _on_ , hell he was turned on.

He bounded downstairs to the sofa and punched it with a snarl, breathing hard, trying to get a grip over the confused muddle spinning round and round in his brains, crazily. What was he thinking?

Len on the other hand, wasn’t as enthusiastic being _seen_ like that in his undershorts.

He covered his mouth, still frozen stiff in the same place, unable to move. Utterly embarrassed, but at the same time…

He just didn’t know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta say, thank you for all the support! I honestly didn’t expect a fic born out of a random idea to get so many kudos… (Not that all my fics aren't the same, lol.) Now I’m really worried I’m gonna turn this fic into a disappointment, omg… ›_‹。

 

‘ _It’s okay..._  It’s okay, it’s okay… You can do this Len,’ Len whispered to himself, frozen with his hand on the doorknob.

He was terrified he’d find Kaito standing right outside the door. ‘Why am I so worried about Kaito-nii?’ he moaned, feeling like running back into the closet and hiding there for the rest of the day, lamenting over just how stupid and embarrassing he must have looked. He’d often imagined himself in his undershorts in front of Kaito, before he went to sleep – just like it was a normal thing to do, and he’d be wearing something really cool but simple and a bit sexy that’d make Kaito smile proudly –… and that sort of stuff, but the way it actually happened had been _too much_ less dignified. It just wasn’t fair. He knew it was his fault for taking so long to change his clothes, but he still wished Kaito just hadn’t barged in like that.

Why would he even imagine himself being with Kaito in his underwear? It wasn’t as if… he _liked_ Kaito, or anything like that. Kaito was just his unrelated big brother and a really nice guy.

‘…F-Focus Len, _focus_ …’

It was rather quiet on the other side of the door.

What if Kaito became so tired of waiting that he’d left him behind and gone off on his own? At the thought, Len’s eyes widened in alarm and he yanked open the door before his embarrassment got the better of him again.

 

* * *

 

‘Len, I’m sorry about just now – really –’ Kaito started, jumping up from the sofa as soon as the boy emerged from his room, fully dressed in his usual attire of sailor shirt and shorts.

The boy suddenly hesitated at the foot of the stairs, causing Kaito’s stomach to squeeze; but then Len looked up and broke into a sparkly smile. ‘It’s okay! Really!’ he laughed coyly, shrugging his petite shoulders like it really was nothing. ‘It was just an accident…’

Kaito relaxed and let out a private sigh of relief. He’d really been worried.

As he swiftly looked his unrelated younger brother over – he was so used to doing that – Kaito quickly noticed that Len’s usual bass clef pin was missing from the front bit of his shirt. In replacement, a symmetrical piece of plastic jewellery was set in the dip between his collarbones, where the two ends of his short cape met, shaped like an ice crystal. It was a little out of season, except for the pattern in the centre of the crystal, which was shaped demurely like a cherry blossom flower.

Kaito opened his mouth to comment on it – but then hesitated uncomfortably. He couldn’t help thinking about _where_ it was, between Len’s faintly pink… well.

He quickly looked away, and ended up not saying anything.

Len was staring questioningly at Kaito, who’d fallen briefly quiet.

Had he noticed the pin? Len wondered.

But Kaito didn’t say anything, to his disappointment. Maybe it didn’t matter what he wore, Len thought glumly. ‘N-Nice scarf, Kaito-nii…’ he mumbled, looking down.

‘Oh. Um, thanks! I kind of wear this every day, though…’ Kaito instantly winced. That sounded rather mean. ‘I uh, just washed it,’ he covered up with something random. ‘It got soaked the other day, so…’

Oh shit.

He saw Len’s face cloud. ‘Th-That was my fault –’ the boy stammered, eyes widening.

‘I didn’t mean that!’ Kaito yelped. ‘I… just meant, it needed washing _anyway_ , and… Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. B-By the way! Nice shoes, Len…’

Len looked at his own shoes in surprise. ‘My shoes? Oh… gee. Are they different?’

Kaito felt like facepalming.

‘…They’re always nice on you,’ he muttered, with a cough.

He peeked through his eyelids when Len didn’t answer. He found the boy with a blush on his face, peering fixedly at said shoes with a small smile.

 


End file.
